I'am Ronan Son Of Zeus
by Vairne
Summary: Ronan Erudon-tiga belas tahun, penderita diskleksia.. Entah mengapa sering terlibat masalah dan sering kali hampir dikelarkan dari setiap sekolah yang pernah didatanginya, dan sekarang dia akan mengalami masalah yang beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih besar setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang demigod. bersama 5 temannya sekali lagi mereka akan memerangi Kronos.


Hai, writer newbie disini~ sekarang bakalan ngebuat sebuah cerita dengan nama-nama tokoh diambil dari suatu game~

so enjoy it~

Chapter I

Yah aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menjadi anak dengan satu orang tua atau yang biasa orang bilang _single parents._

Kalau diantara kalian yang membaca cerita ini ada yang senasib denganku dengan hanya mempunyai satu orang tua entah itu ayah atau pun ibu dan kau tidak mengenal pasangan nya ku beri saran nih _jangan mudah percaya apa pun yang mereka ceritakan tentang ayah atau pun ibu yang tidak kamu kenal _ percayalah saat kau mengetahui kebenarannya akan susah mempercayainya..

Dalam kasusku sih aku mudah percaya dengan apa yang ibu ku bilang tentang ayahku walaupun setiap ku tanya pasti jawabannya berbeda. Jawaban ibu ku bisa Ayahku seorang pelaut yang hilang, Pendaki yang tewas terjatuh, seorang ilmuwan yang terinfeksi racun, dan yang paling parah adalah ayahku seorang penjaga malam dan dibunuh oleh perampok.. Yah mungkin ibuku punya alasan nya untuk tidak menceritakan siapa ayah ku..

Mungkin kalian yang membaca ini akan mengira "Wah! Keren!" sumpah demi para dewa aku iri dengan kalian yang bisa mengatakan hal itu, cuman inilah takdir ku dan aku harus menjalani nya..

_Life is Adventure, Accept it.._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Kenapa sih aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan mimpiku terkadang tidak masuk akal? Manusia dengan tinggi tiga puluh kaki dan mengenakan baju tempur yunani kuno lah, monster-monster yang berhamburan lah, sekelompok remaja yang mempertahankan gedung empire lah.. Halo? Apa tidak ada mimpi yang normal? Seperti mimpi menaiki kuda poni pesta misalnya? Dan hidupku juga tidak kalah absurd._

Namaku Ronan Erudon, kalian berpikir nama itu aneh? Yah aku juga berpikir seperti itu.. Sudah banyak orang yang sering bertanya dari mana asalku karena memiliki nama "Erudon" dan aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku sendiri pun tidak tahu dari mana asal ayah ku yang memberi nama kepadaku..

Umurku 13 tahun dan sering sekali terkena masalah entah itu bertengkar atau apapun itu.. Bagiku itu masalah kecil dan hampir tidak pernah ku pedulikan, aku tidak peduli sekolah dimana dan berapa kali pindah sekolah kalau ada yang mengejekku? Gampang tonjok saja dia dan masalah beres..

Dan aku sekarang memulai untuk berubah karena aku perihatin pada Ibu ku yang bekerja begitu keras sampai-sampai menikahi orang bodoh untuk membantu membiayaiku dan bekerja siang malam untukku, itu lah ibuku Alicia Erudon yang ditinggalkan Ayah kandung ku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dan siapa ayahku itu.

Di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama ini aku menjalani nya dengan mulus di sepanjang tahun di Akademi Serdin di New York tanpa perkelahian, tanpa masalah dengan guru, dan tentu saja tanpa masalah dengan nilai. Aku berpikir akan naik kelas tiga dengan mulus juga tanpa masalah tetapi ternyata aku salah.. _Mereka _telah menemukanku..

Cerita ini bermula saat aku sedang menghadiri persiapan acara olahraga di gedung olahraga sekolah, disana aku, Amy Aruha dan Ryan Stalin sedang asik membaca buku tentang mitologi Yunani.. Itu loh Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, dan lain-lain.. _  
_

"Eh Amy sosok Aphrodite yang sebenarnya bagaimana ya? Apakah dia memang luar biasa cantik?" Tanya Ryan kepada Amy. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja dia cantik dia kan dewi kecantikan..

"Dasar Ryan bodoh! Tidak mungkin dia jelek dia kan dewi kecantikan.." Ujar Amy dengan nada marah pada Ryan.

"Iya Ryan.. Amy benar, kau sepertinya tidak perlu menanyakan hal sebodoh itu.." Ucap ku menyetujui ucapan Amy tadi

"Iya iya.. dan apa ini dibacanya? festus? Apakah dia dewa koboi?" Tanya Ryan lagi..

"He-phaestus, bodoh.. dan dia adalah dewa api dan penempaan.," Jawab Amy.. "Masa begitu saja harus aku bacakan.."

Kami pun tertawa lepas karena kebodohan Ryan, dan datanglah seorang gadis ke arah kami dan itu adalah Lire Grace.. Sang ketua kelas yang sering membantu kami dalam hal apapun jika menemui kesulitan..

"Hai teman-teman, sedang apa kalian? Bantu kami dong, disana sedang kekurangan orang.," Ujar nya.

"Eh? Baiklah, lagipula daritadi kami tidak ada kerjaan sih.." Jawabku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Ayo Ryan jangan malas!" Ucap Amy pada Ryan yang memasang muka memohon untuk tidak ikut.

"Aduh Amy aku terkena penyakit bakalan-mati-kalau-beranjak-dari-kursi nih.." Ujar Ryan dengan nama penyakit yang baru saja di karangnya tadi.

"Ayolah Ryan.. Sebentar saja.. ya?" Ucap Lire pada Ryan.

"Ah! Aku sudah sembuh! Ayo Lire aku bantu!" Kata Ryan yang tiba-tiba penuh semangat, sepertinya dia menyukai Lire dan takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya..

Kami pun beranjak dari tempat kami berkumpul tadi menuju tempat kami dibutuhkan dan setiba di sana kami disambut oleh Pak Brown yang mengenakan baju polo dan jeans yang sudah lusuh. "Kemana saja kalian? Ayo mulai bekerja waktu kita tidak banyak..", Ujar Pak Brown dan kami pun mulai bekerja.

Saat kami mulai bekerja Pak Thanatos memerintah kami seperti mandor atau seperti memerintah budak.. Aku benci guru ini..

"Ayo Anak-anak lembek! Bekerjalah yang cepat! Atau kalian tidak ku beri gaji!", Ucap Pak Thanatos sang mandor.. eh maksudku sang guru fisika yang awalnya ingin menjadi guru olahraga, mungkin karena sebenarnya dia pintar makanya dia ditempatkan di guru fisika? Ah aku tidak peduli.

Aku baru sadar disebelahku berdirilah Zero salah satu sahabatku dari sekolah dasar, dia kerempeng dan sering memakai semacam topeng. Menurut ceritanya dia mempunyai luka bakar di sekujur mukanya dan terlalu malu jika harus melepasnya. "Hei Zero, dari tadi kau bekerja disini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama kami?" Tanya Ryan pada Zero. "Justru aku yang harus nya bertanya pada kalian bertiga, dari mana saja kalian? Begitu aku keluar dari toilet tadi kaliana sudah menghilang!" Ujar Zero membalas pertanyaan Ryan.

"Maaf maaf.. Kami tadi segera pergi karena kami melihat ada Pak Brown kalau kami terlambat bisa-bisa kami dipaksa bekerja.." Ucap ku menjawab pertanyaan Zero. "Kalau kalian meninggalkan ku lagi awas saja!" Ujar Zero, Kami pun tertawa dan tiba-tiba Zero terkena lemparan roti isi di mukanya.. Akhirnya kami menyadari baju Zero kotor dengan saus dan ada beberapa tomat menempel, ternyata Zero sedang di jahili saat guru sedang tidak melihat.

"Hahaha! Lihat mereka, bekerja seperti budak dan khususnya Zero! Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti budak dengan baju kotornya!" Tawa seorang lelaki dan geng nya di belakang kami.. Dia adalah Kevin McLean, seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam ikal dan giginya yang dipasangi kawat.. Aku.. Eh kami sudah sering dibuat kewalahan dengan ulah nya yang sok bos disini..

"Sudah cukup, akan kubuat mereka Membayar apa yang mereka lakukan." Ucap ku sambil beranjak pergi dan penuh emosi lalu segera ditahan oleh teman-temanku.

"Jangan Ronan! Kau hanya menambah-nambah masalah!" Ujar Lire padaku. "Lagipula kau lupa? Kevin di anak emaskan disini, apapun yang dia perbuat pasti tidak akan dimarahi!"

"Lire betul Ronan, sudahlah akan ada hari kita pasti bisa membalasnya." Ucap Amy.

"Ya betul.. Lebih baik kita diam dulu Ronan.." Kata Ryan. "Lebih baik kita membantu Zero membersihkan bajunya."

"Eh tidak usah teman-teman.. Sesudah ini aku akan pergi ganti baju kok, aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini.." Ujar Zero. Memang sih Zero adalah sasaran empuk bagi mereka yang suka mengganggu anak-anak lain, Dia tidak pernah marah apalagi membalas perbuatan mereka yang menjahilnya malah kami teman-teman nya yang naik darah.

"Begitukah? Baiklah temui kami jika butuh bantuan, oke sobat?" Ucap ku pada Zero.

"Baiklah terima kasih kawan-kawan, aku ganti baju dulu.." Ujar Zero sambil beranjak meninggalkan kami. Tidak lama setelah Zero pergi kami dipanggil oleh Pak Brown untuk menemuinya di gudang.

"Hei Lire,Amy,Ryan, dan Ronan! Temui aku sekarang di gudang olahraga.." Ucap Pak Brown sambil meninggalkan kami.

"Eh? Ada apa ya?" Ucap Lire khawatir. "Apa kita membuat kesalahan?"

"Seingatku sih kita belum melakukan apa pun yang salah.." Ucap Ryan.

"Sudah lebih baik kita temui Pak Brown dulu supaya jelas, Ayo!" Ucap Amy sambil beranjak dan kami pun mengikuti nya.

Sesampainya di gudang olahraga kami tidak menemukan Pak Brown dimanapun. "Pak Broown? Kau disini?" Ujar Amy.

"Kemana dia? Sudah menyuruh datang tapi sendirinya tidak ada." Ucap Lire dengan nada marah.

"Sudah sudah sebentar lagi juga mungkin dia akan datang" Ucapku pada teman-teman ku.

"Hehehe benar kata teman mu nona-nona.." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri diatas rak piala.

"Eh? Pak Brown?" Ucap Ryan. "Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Heh! Datang juga kalian para demigod muda.. Dan bersiaplah untuk mati!" Ucap Pak Brown seraya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan tentu saja menyeramkan.

"Emm.. Pak Brown? Apa maksudmu dengan demi—" Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku satu bilah kapak di hempaskan ke arah ku dan aku pun menghindar mengandalkan refleks, hasilnya kapak itu menancap sekitar 10 sentimeter di depanku.

"Dasar bodoh! Makhluk itu bukan Pak Brown lagi, Ronan! Sudah bukan Manusia yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan! Itu adalah _Giant, _monster dari mitologi Yunani!" Ujar Lire berteriak panik.

"Heh! Sudah kubilang bersiaplah untuk mati!" Sebelum Pak Brown-yang-sudah-berubah itu melangkah dengan cepat dua orang menerjang menikam Pak brown, dan itu adalah Zero dan Pak Thanatos.

"Ha! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyerang murid-murid ku _Giant_!" Ucap Pak Thanatos sambil menebas Pak Brown dengan bilah pedang nya.

"Argh! Sial! Aku tidak menyangka orang-orang perkemahan sudah ada disini!" Ucap Si _Giant _atau raksasa sambil meraung kesakitan.

"Heh! Sekarang pergilah atau aku bersumpah demi para dewa aku akan mencincangmu dengan perunggu langit dan mengirim mu ke tartarus dengan seizin Zeus!", Ancam Pak Thanatos dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cih, ingat para demigod! tidak ada tempat lain didunia ini yang aman untuk kalian tinggali!", Ucapnya dan wujudnya terbuyarkan menjadi asap.

"Sial kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Ronan, Amy, dan Ryan berdiam diri disini. Zero! Sudah saatnya mereka pergi, kau yang akan mengantar mereka."

"Wow tunggu dulu pak! Kami tidak mengerti, dan yang tadi itu asli? Lalu kami akan dibawa kemana?", Tanya Ryan yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Tidak ada waktu, akan kujelaskan dijalan. Dan tujuan kita? Perkemahan Blasteran.", Ucap Zero sambil menarik kami semua.

Chapter I END


End file.
